The Next Contestant
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Connor's girlfriend is a barmaid, who gets a lot of attention from other men. He watches her every night, and drags off anyone who messes with her. Songfict. Connor/OC


Author Notes: The song is Next Contestant by Nickleback. I do not own the song or BDS. I wrote this out of complete boredom at two in the morning, just to get the idea out of my head. This can either be post or pre movie. I don't think it makes much of a difference. Feedback is loved. 

**The Next Contestant�**

Connor sat at the back of the bar. His eyes kept wandering to the barmaid as she served her costumers. She looked over to him in the corner, and gave him a subtle smile. 

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming on to her._

He watched as she straightened out her white shirt and tried to pull it lower to cover her waist. She smiled as she was talking with one of the regulars in the pub.

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming on to her._

Connor made his way to the bar when he noticed one of the men getting a little to close to the woman. He slid onto the stool next to an older male who was holding a conversation with the young lady. 

_It happens every night she works._

_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_Find out just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming on to her._

She turned to Connor, "What can I get ye tonight?"

"I'll 'ave the usual Sarah. Ye know I'm easy."

"Don't let that get around, ye will have all the girls on ye." She winked at him. 

_Don't they know it's never going to work._

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming on to her._

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

The older man to his right began talking to Sarah yet again, his eyes lingering on her chest. She turned away from him as she went to get a drink for the Irish man. 

_Here comes the next contestant._

As she retuned with his drink, he reached out for it, and let his hand linger on hers. The elderly mad noticed this, and only began to hit on her even more. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. 

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping._

Connor gave the man a warning glance, but he merely laughed at the Irish man. Connor placed down his drink and roughly pulled the old man off of his girlfriend. He guided the man to the door, for a little chat outside. 

_There goes the next contestant._

When he retuned to the bar he found his seat was still was still empty, but the place where the old man had been seated was now occupied by a woman that strangely reminded him of Rosie from the meat packaging plant. 

_I even fear the ladies_

_They're cool but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming on to her._

The woman was blatantly flirting with Sarah, and even though he knew there was nothing to worry about, he still felt threatened by the "big angry lesbian."

_Don't they know it's never going to work_

_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

When Sarah turned around to grab a bottle off of the counter Connor saw big woman reach over the bar and grab for his girlfriends butt. He sighed as he placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. 

"Do you mind, I'm trying to score here." She said scruffily. As she turned to face the blond haired man his fist connected with her face.

_Here comes the next contestant_

Connor made his way back to his barstool. He reached out for his drink and took a swig. It was going to be a long night. He watched as Sarah made her way to the other end of the bar, taking the orders of those who stopped her. He sighed as he watched a man lean over the bar and whisper into her ear. She giggled at what he said and continued to work.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

He slammed down his bottle as he finished the last drop of alcohol. As if on cue Sarah made her way towards him with another beer in her hands. He noticed as all the heads in the bar followed her. 

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

She placed the beer in front of him as she spoke. "Thanks for protecting me." She leaned over the counter, allowing Connor to get a quick view down the front of her shirt. "I will have to repay ye tonight." She winked at him as someone called her name at the other end of the bar. 

_Here comes the next contestant._

As the night wore on more men were dragged away from the bar and pulled outside into the evening air. Sarah continued to work happily as her boyfriend watched her back. As the clock continued to tick many of the men and women had left the bar and headed home. As she announced last call there was only Connor and a face she had never met before.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

When he was sure that Connor could not see him, the man grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her down to his level. "How about you and I go have some fun." It was more of a demand then a question.

_I wish you'd do it again_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

Sarah shook her head as she tried to pull out of the large man's grasp. 

Connor looked over at her and slammed his beer down. "How about ye get your fuckin' hands of me girl." He stood up and made his way over to them.

The larger man just laughed, and held on tighter. Connor clenched his fist as he stood in front of the man. Sarah reached under the counter with her free hand and pulled out a rather large bottle. As Connor went to punch the man the bottle in Sarah's hand connected with his head and the man let go of her hand.

_There goes the next contestant._


End file.
